


screw ignoring the actuality of second chances

by anupturnedboat



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Drabble, F/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Second Chances, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anupturnedboat/pseuds/anupturnedboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Second chances exist,” she had said to Lemon, even though she was really just saying it to herself.</p>
<p>Post season finale drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	screw ignoring the actuality of second chances

There is a phase during each beat of the heart when the muscle relaxes. The heart stops pumping and allows its chambers to fill with blood before resuming its rhythmic cycle.

This moment feels just like that, but it’s not the most romantic thing to say, so she just takes Wade’s hand and tries to read whatever that expression is on his face. She has to concede that he has always been harder to understand than the human heart. Even more so now, this new version of him anyway, who looks at her like she is a bomb that needs to be disarmed.

“Second chances exist,” she had said to Lemon, even though she was really just saying it to herself. A bad habit, she knows. It’s this thing she always does when she’s about to leap. It makes it so much easier if someone else does it at the same time. Just in case, you know, she epically _fails._

But Lemon is off on that cruise, and all she has is this feeling that if she doesn’t clarify “ _I love you_ ," then it will be just another stunt that worked out all wrong. A stunt, that will be forgotten when the new love interest is cast, and all her admission does is muck up the storyline too much to be mentioned.

_As long as it takes_ , she tells him, (leaping) her face burning. The human heart beats 72 times a minute, and although medically impossible, hers seems to be doing at least triple that until she turns the corner, halfway home. She takes a deep breath. It is all adrenaline and exhilaration, but even if he ignores her for the rest of infinity, she has taken a leap – said what she meant, owned up to what she wants - and it feels _good_.

Lemon was wrong; she hadn’t come back to Bluebell for Wade. And she was proud of herself for that. She’d come back for a second chance at Zoe Hart. Come back to prove that she could pick herself up and move on, and that life wasn’t just about which guy to choose. Bluebell had become her home, and she didn’t want to lose it over one (ok, two, maybe three) failed romances.

In coming back, and accepting the choices she made, the good and the bad, she’d changed. And lately she's opened herself up to the concept of forgiveness, and the possibility that second chances were a real thing. Not something that made you weak or needy or pathetic (although the New Yorker in her would have scoffed).

The new Zoe Hart could see the possibility of second chances when she listened to Sylvie and Brando exchange their vows. She could see it in Earl Kinsella, and although it had broken Wade’s heart, a case for it could be made by the mending of Vivian and Charles fractured family.

So no, returning to Bluebell had not been about Wade. Coming back, had been about becoming the best version of Zoe Hart, and that was something she could only do here in Bluebell.


End file.
